Lighting fixtures, such as sidewalk, roadway and/or parking lot fixtures, often provide high angle lighting distributions for meeting various areal lighting requirements. Lighting fixtures, for example, can provide a Type II distribution suitable for walkways, highway on-ramps and off-ramps as well as other long and narrow corridors. In other embodiments, lighting fixtures can provide a Type III distribution generally employed for roadway lighting and parking lots where a larger area of lighting is required. Alternatively, a Type V lighting distribution can be provided. Type V lighting distribution can be circular or square, having isotropic intensity over all lateral angles.
Achieving high angle lighting distributions with acceptable uniformity and limited glare can be difficult. High angle lighting distributions often contain severe bright spots that only exacerbate visual discomfort resulting from fixture glare. Moreover, point sources of high intensity, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), can provide multiple bright spots over the light emitting face of a fixture. Various optics have been employed to improve luminous uniformity and glare reduction. However, such optics struggle with effectively mixing and spreading light from intense point sources over high distribution angles.